The invention relates to determining whether a tire is improperly inflated. Specifically, the invention relates to using radar to determine a speed of a vehicle and a wheel speed sensor to determine a speed of a wheel, and determining, based on the determined speed of the vehicle and the determined speed of the wheel whether a tire on the wheel is over-inflated, under-inflated, or properly-inflated.
Vehicles today determine the inflation status of their tires to provide an indication to a driver whether the tires are properly inflated or not. Generally, the tire pressure is determined by a pressure sensor inside the tire which wirelessly communicates the pressure to a transmitter which forwards the data on to a controller.
Vehicles today also include various other sensors for operating the vehicle. For example, wheel speed sensors are used by electronic stability control systems and anti-lock braking systems, and radar is employed by automatic cruise control and collision avoidance systems.